


Aumārire (peace)

by kyber-erso (aoraki)



Series: Keep me Warm [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso
Summary: "Master!" The boy called, his high, windswept voice swiftly dissolving the illusion. Obi-Wan's face was indistinct with distance but Qui-Gon could hear the rare, childlike smile that was dimpling his youthful cheeks. "There are turtle hatchlings!"
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Keep me Warm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996870
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Aumārire (peace)

Obi-Wan bristled. His young features, shaded under the voluminous fabric of his hood, morphed the boy's frown into an adorable pout. "Master," he started, indignation hot in his voice, "we are meant to be heading to-"

Qui-Gon silenced him with a cool look, authority effectively rendering the boy mute. Despite this the master could still sense the righteous disapproval of his ward buzzing against his shields, much to the older man's amusement. They did need to be moving on to the settlement further inland. However unbeknownst to his young companion, a nebulous tail wind spurred by a particularly violent supernova had allowed them to reach their destination a full half a day earlier than predicted. The older man was very willing to take advantage of their extra time.

"Honestly, padawan." Qui gon sighed, adjusting the fern shading his eyes, wiggling a bit to settle himself firmer into the warm, golden sand to his back. "I'm sure Master Yoda is not predisposed to a bit of sunbathing himself, when the opportunity allows."

His padawan huffed, crossing his doubtless sweltering robed swathed arms tight over his chest. The boy's shaded eyes scanned the silver horizon with abject suspicion. The wind caught his braid lightly, the motion eerily similar to the tail of a vexed lothcat. Qui-Gon tried to recall the last time the boy had seen an ocean since Bandomeer.

"Obi-Wan," he repeated, voice rich with humor, "if you're going to insist on performing your best demonstration of a statue of Jedha, the very least you could do is stand over here and provide your old master with some shade."

At his padawan's sputtering, Qui-Gon closed his eyes, a smirk gracing his face as he relaxed into meditation, purposely side stepping his padawan's prickly aura.

...

Qui-Gon woke, mind bleary and muscles loose from the noon sun. His force sense reached out instinctively, hoping his padawan at least removed his outer robe in such heat. To his surprise Obi-Wan had not remained vigil by his side. The boy's aura was distant but as azure and calm as the sky above, emblazoned by wisps of something suspiciously close to delight. Curiosity outgrew concern and the master sat up, eyes scanning the beach in search of his wayward padawan.

The boy was at the shore line, crouched low, small form distorted through the waves of heat simmering off the length of sand between them. The wind had grown stronger, the swirling wool Obi-Wan's cloak dark against the crashing waves. The master wondered what the sea had whispered to lure the previously disgruntled padawan from his side.

Obi-Wan seemed to sense his Master's gaze as he stood to face him. For a moment through the mirage, Qui-Gon saw a taller man, aged and weary but afire with light of such intensity the older man started. His heart seized with shock.

"Master!" The boy called, his high, windswept voice swiftly dissolving the illusion. Obi-Wan's face was indistinct with distance but Qui-Gon could hear the rare, childlike smile that was dimpling his youthful cheeks. "There are turtle hatchlings!"

This curious announcement dispelled any lingering weariness muffling the master's mind.

Sure enough, only a few paces from his padawan lay a nest of shifting turtle hatchlings. The younglings were sheltered from the wind by the boy's small frame. The living force hummed excitingly around the site, energizing the air. His padawan seemed to buzz along with it, all previous reservations about their detour forgotten in his excitement.

"I sensed them while you were meditating. I'm sorry, Master - I shouldn't have left you alone," Obi-Wan whispered as Qui-Gon approached, glancing up at the older man briefly in apology. Qui-Gon laid a reassuring palm against his back in greeting, brushing away the boy's unnecessary guilt.

Obi-Wan gestured to one of the smaller hatchlings. Her soft, blue shell was glistening as evidence of new birth. The boy's dimples flashed as she yawned. "This one here, she was taking her time. But I believe she's going to make it."

Qui-Gon smiled genuinely at his padawan, his cheeks pulling entirely without his control. "Yes," he agreed. "That one is strong."

The sky began to melt into amber as the pair knelt, protecting the nest from the worst of the wind as more hatchlings emerged, yawning and blinking in the afternoon light. Master and padawan watched in comfortable silence as the tiny creatures trudged their way towards the waters edge.

The master chose not to comment on his padawan's dubious use of the force as he nudged away the hawk like birds sailing the currents above, electing to leave a discussion on natural order to another date in the wake of his padawan's refreshing joy.

As the last of the hatchlings disappeared into the surf, Qui-Gon noticed that the buzz of his padawan's aura had reduced to a relaxed hum. His usually straight spine had bent in weariness, sand had collected in the tuffs of his hair and the frazzled end of his braid.

Qui-Gon's own hair felt salty and tangled where it brushed the back of his arms. He hadn't felt this at peace in... months, at least.

The air had taken on a decidedly chilled pinch, causing the master's sweat cooled skin to prickle. Unwilling to start the journey back inland just yet, the master gently rejected the sleepy padawan's offering of shelter in his meager cloak with a grateful brush to his cheek, and went to fetch his own from the treeline.

He returned, wrapping the both of them up in the larger man's cloak and settling against a sand bank, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's chest and dragging him between the shelter of the Master's legs, the boy's back to his front, facing the spectacular oceanic sunset.

"As you suggested earlier, we should be heading to the settlement," he said, chuckling at the amusing flare of reluctance from his ward. "But I suppose we could rest here for a while. Does that sound pleasant to you, padawan?"

A sleepy, nonverbal agreement met him and he smiled, tucking his head atop Obi-Wan's as they watched the sun descend.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew that turtles are canon in SW?? Because I sure didn't 12 hours ago.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine. Both of these two deserve all the fluff they can fit in around the horror of canon... [also hope you enjoyed the imagery of Yoda sunbathing ;)]


End file.
